ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Principal Investigator of the Native Center for Alcohol Research and Education (NCARE) will be Dedra Buchwald, MD, Professor of Medicine at Washington State University and leader of the Administrative Core. She is nationally recognized for her research and leadership in areas relevant to this RFA, as well as for her ongoing efforts to understand and eliminate health disparities among American Indians and Alaska Natives (AI/ANs). Dr. Buchwald will be assisted by Michael McDonell, PhD, the Scientific Director of NCARE. Dr. Buchwald will be responsible for the overall planning and coordination of NCARE, including budget preparation and oversight of personnel appointments, space allocation, and other aspects of management and operation. Dr. McDonell will promote collaborations among NCARE scientists to facilitate an integrated approach to the Center?s research goals. He will also monitor research and educational activities and identify resource needs. Of note, the Administrative Core will integrate the contributions of 2 other institutions: University of Colorado Denver and University of Washington. All 3 participating academic institutions have extensive experience collaborating with diverse AI/AN populations, with strengths in administration, research methods, training, community-based participatory approaches, and dissemination. This Core will provide direction and support, both day-to-day and long-term, for the Research Projects and Cores that comprise NCARE, as well as the NCARE Training Program for postdoctoral trainees and junior faculty. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) Support logistical and field operations ? such as coordinating meetings and travel ? across NCARE Research Projects, Cores, and academic and community partnerships. 2) Oversee a management plan that stimulates, coordinates, integrates, and monitors activities and functions across Research Projects, Cores, and partnerships; 3) Supervise implementation of key strategic decisions; 4) Facilitate implementation of research regulatory processes, data sharing plans, and timely transfer of data; 5) Collaborate on program planning, review, and evaluation to ensure the success of NCARE; 6) Convene the NCARE Steering Committee, Program Advisory Committee, Working Group, Data Safety and Monitoring Board, Publications and Presentation Committee, and Community Action Board; and 7) Identify, integrate, and oversee relevant education, training, and career development activities in the NCARE Training Program. Several committees will keep NCARE aligned with its mission, its scientific aims, and all regulatory and compliance mandates. The Steering Committee will make key strategic decisions and engage in program planning and review on a day-to-day basis. The Program Advisory Committee will oversee the overall management and scientific agenda of NCARE and conduct annual program reviews. The Working Group will troubleshoot problems at community research sites and monitor weekly progress. The Administrative Core will also convene the Data Safety and Monitoring Board and the Community Action Board.